1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method using an image processing device which detects a specific detecting object from an image including a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged pixels, an image processing system to which the image processing method is applied, an image processing device used in the image processing system, and a computer program product for realizing the image processing device, and more particularly relates to the image processing method, the image processing system, the image processing device and the computer program product for improving accuracy of detection of detecting objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device for supporting driving of a vehicle such as an automobile, there is proposed an image processing device for imaging a face of a driver by using an on-vehicle camera mounted on a vehicle disposed at a position capable of imaging the face of the driver and performing image processing for detecting an outline of the face, positions of eyes and nostrils of the driver from the image acquired (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-234367). By using such a device, it is possible to constitute a system capable of detecting a condition of the driver and performing driving support such as a warning, in accordance with the condition of the driver, such as an inattentive driving and a drowsy driving.
However, with a movement of the vehicle, illuminance and angle on beams such as solar beams are always changed, and an irradiation condition of the beams to the face of the driver is not uniform. Therefore, it is requested that the face of the driver is detected by various methods and a condition of the driver is detected comprehensively. In addition, in a conventional system, when the driver inclines his/her face, a problem is that there is a high possibility that error is generated in detection.